Casting The Line
by flotternz
Summary: Sequel to Baiting the Hook


TITLE: Casting The Line  
  
AUTHOR: Flotternz  
  
EMAIL: flotternz@yahoo.co.nz  
  
STORY STATUS: Complete  
  
SEQUEL/SERIES INFO: Sequel to Baiting The Hook  
  
SEASON: Six  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
CATEGORIES: Humor, Fluff  
  
PAIRINGS: Sam & Jack  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: None  
  
SUMMARY: Sequel to Baiting The Hook.  
  
ARCHIVE PERMISSIONS: Dyiallias II, Jackfic, All others please ask.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly the Stargate and it's characters don't belong to me, but are the property of Showtime, Gekko, MGM . hence I don't not earn money from posting this, I just wrote it for pure entertainments value. Blah Blah Blah....  
  
FILE SIZE: 35kb  
  
STORY URL: None  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I gotta thank Tara, not only for Betaing, but for putting up with my persistence to write this when we have a couple of stories on the backburner that we *should* be working on. Getting on to it now babe, I promise!!  
  
************************  
  
Casting The Line By Flotternz  
  
************************  
  
It had been the strangest week ever.  
  
For Jack that was saying a lot considering that every week for him brought with it something new and strange. But this week definitely topped it.  
  
To begin with, there was the whole thing with Sam crawling into his bed in the middle of the night and seducing him. Sam. It was strange getting used to calling her that, then even . weirder having to call her Carter or Major again once they'd returned to work.  
  
Then there was the whole scene with Jacob Carter, or maybe it was Jacob staying at the cabin while Jack slept with his daughter . while his daughter wanted to do . *things*. Yeah, that was pretty much top on the weirdness scale.  
  
And there was the whole keeping it low key and off base thing. That was by far the most difficult part of coming back to work. He couldn't help himself if he wanted to walk into her lab when she was busy working and wrap his arms around her, or play footsies when they were eating in the commissary . or even when he wanted to drag her into an empty supply closet and ravage her.  
  
*Hmmm . maybe that isn't such a bad idea.*  
  
They'd been back on the base for three days. He had found himself straying past her lab at least once an hour, occasionally popping in to say hi, occasionally just standing in the doorway watching her as she worked, wondering what it is she saw in him.  
  
Sometimes she seemed to feel his eyes on her, look up and give him that smile; that one that seemed reserved for him alone. He'd grin back and keep on watching her. He couldn't help himself; he just had to see her.  
  
He just hoped that General Hammond didn't suspect that anything was up between them. Yet even despite that one niggling worry he couldn't stop himself.  
  
Which was precisely why he'd just come to a halt outside her lab.  
  
The sound of voices filtered out to him from inside the lab and he stopped for a moment to listen. He groaned inwardly when he realized it was Sam and Janet. It sounded to him like the doctor was grilling her about the last week . again.  
  
*Oh man.*  
  
"Oh, come on Sam! You're glowing!" he heard Janet announce, sounding the slightest bit peevish. Obviously she wasn't getting any information out of her. "If you'd met someone you would have told me!"  
  
Jack peeked around the door frame, thankful that Janet's back was to the door. He could see Sam, pretending to be absorbed in the doohickey on the table in front of her. "Janet," she muttered, sounding exasperated. "For the tenth time, nothing happened. If I'm glowing it's because I'm feeling really relaxed after having my first vacation in years!"  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"Then don't! But I'm telling you the truth Janet!"  
  
Jack couldn't handle the exasperation in Sam's voice any more. Stepping into view he rapped lightly on the doorframe, not missing the small smile that lit Sam's face. Neither for that matter, did it seem that Janet missed it either, as she turned to face him, suspicion lighting her face.  
  
"Janet!" Jack announced, trying to pretend that he was in a rush. "I've been searching everywhere for you! Jonas needs to see you in the Infirmary; he thinks he's coming down with something again."  
  
Janet muttered something about Jonas and Gray's Anatomy as she brushed past him and out of the lab, but Jack wasn't listening, his attention on Sam as she sat back down on her stool and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
She shot him a grateful smile, her eyes inviting him deeper into the room. "I know, I know," she muttered quietly.  
  
"You know what?" Jack asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible, despite knowing exactly what she was talking about.  
  
He stopped once he reached the table making sure he kept himself on the opposite side of it as she shot him an imploring look. "I owe you one," she told him through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, yeah. You sure do." He put his hands on the table and leaned towards her. "Should I meet you in the supply closet down the corridor in ten minutes?" he whispered conspiratorially, delighting in the look of shock that filled her face.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
He put his hands up placatingly, but couldn't prevent the mischievous grin that suddenly spread across his face. "Joking, of course . unless you want to?"  
  
Sam shot him a dirty look and crossed her arms over her chest. "How about you go and lock yourself in the supply closet . I'm sure you can amuse yourself for a while."  
  
Jack snorted. "Wouldn't be as much fun without you," he joked, lowering his voice. "How about your place, seven o'clock?"  
  
"I think I can manage that."  
  
***  
  
Sam hated running late, she loathed it, and she knew as she parked her car behind Jack's truck that it was her own fault that she was so late. She was the one that got so engrossed in her work that she lost all track of time.  
  
Hopping out of the car, she hurried up the path, setting the alarm as she went. Jack was always on time, which meant he'd been waiting on her front doorstep for a good forty-five minutes. Oh, he was going to be so angry.  
  
But as she stepped up onto her porch he wasn't there waiting for her and he certainly didn't have a key to her house yet.  
  
*Weird.*  
  
She glanced back at his truck. He wasn't in that either. Shrugging to herself she slid the key into the lock and opened the door. A pair of hands settled on her waist from behind as she began to step through the doorway, startling her for an instant before she realized it was Jack.  
  
And then his lips were pressing against her neck as he guided her forward into the house. The door slammed behind them, but his lips continued their assault on her neck, and he continued pressing her onwards.  
  
She moaned softly as his lips moved up, suckling gently on her earlobe as one of his hands slid up and under her shirt. She could definitely come home to this reception every day.  
  
Sam tore her lips away from his, gasping softly, "What about dinner?"  
  
Jack's hand began fumbling at the button on her blouse as his lips began to slowly descend to her neck. "Dinner can wait. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to drag you into a supply closet and ravage you today?"  
  
He nipped lightly at her throat, his eyes lighting with desire and mischievousness. Sam moaned softly and allowed her eyes to slide shut. Come to think of it, she wasn't particularly hungry at the moment.  
  
"I'm getting that idea right now," she murmured, cupping his face and bringing her lips back to his.  
  
The room lit up briefly, though Sam barely noticed as Jack ripped impatiently at her shirt at the same time, sending the buttons scattering across the floor. Then his lips were on her throat and travelling swiftly lower, to her collarbone, and any thoughts that there might be a storm outside and that it was a little odd for this sort of weather in the middle of summer, fled her mind.  
  
Until the room lit up again.  
  
And again.  
  
And instead of rolling thunder there was a soft chortle.  
  
*Ooooh Crap!*  
  
***Fin*** © Flotternz '03 


End file.
